left in time
by pltnxghost
Summary: once a feared assassin Malus Dearkblade runs for her life.........will she once more have too use her ghostly like powers to get away with her life.
1. Chapter 1

Left in time

Fierce frigged winds blew from the north, the trees bent and swayed making cracking nosies that seemed to call her name, her cloak flew behind her like wings of a death angle black and unforgiving, her long hair flowed in the cold night breeze. the hight of the moon told her what time it was but she cared little pulling her cloak tight around her slim body to ward off the cold she started her meander across snowy plains filled with tall grass, her heavy leather boots made large holes in the snow, as she walked snowflakes fell with the wind covering her tracks in the white snow. Pulling her hood over her head she stopped and turns her head to look back at the moon

" brave are you ,strong and bold and never bound to any hold" she thought to herself. She let out a low chuckle " one day I will join you" she said to herself as she looked away and started walking again. Her feet felt heave and started to throb, her mind said to go but her body could not carry her any further, her eyelids grew heave. She knew that she had to stop for the night she glanced over to her right and seen a old large tree with a hallowed out center

"humm" she said with tiredness in her voice, she slumped her way to the tree sat down and commenced taking off her weapons, she placed her crossbow and her shatterspike beside her, where her shatterspike lay the moon light fell making it luminous and transparent she stared at its transparent blade, then she turns her head to unclasp her cloak all the way, the howling wind could not reach her in here, her cloak lay in a circle around her, it looked like black blood that had bleed out. the tips had been torn to shreds in her dispirit flight, she picks up the ends of her cloak rubs it in her hands examining how bad they were torn an thought to herself slowly she starts to drifted off to sleep in a sitting position her head lay an her arm that was supported by her knee with her cloak pulled tightly around herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon light fell through the branches of dead trees, a broken path was all hat was left of once great road but now only 1 horseman and a small band of bowmen walked this path. The horseman stopped on the sight of a young man running his way.

"status report sir Darin" said the young boy panting, sweat pored off the boys face. Darin look at the boy with frown upon his face,

"speak boy what news do ye bring?" he said in a deep rasping voice.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran through the woods like a scared mouse fleeing from a cat who was hot on its trail, until her nerves were reduced to nothing more than a last stand fight for life. The fear swelled in her chest as she jumped at ever sound, every curl laugh, every snapping twig, the moon hung full, light bleed though the tree tops as she ran on, giving her position away to whom was hunting her down as tho she was little more than fun game, her foot falls were those of a tiger, silent but lonely and feared. The low branches of trees cut at her face while the business and thorn vines sliced at her cutting away flesh and tearing way a her resolve to go on, to hope.

" Oh little one..where might you be" A high-pitched voice called cruel and playfully.

Felling her self slow and hearing the mans voice behind her jolted her back to the flight for her life, she had to go faster, she had to get away, that thought played back an forth in Malus Darkblads mind.

Then came a loud thud from her right, she glanced over, there in a tree was a dagger sunk to its hilt into the trees massive trunk, the moon-light glisten off its handle raveling its origin. Then it hit her, it was her family crest the blue-eyes white tiger, this was from her own home that was burned to the ground a few days ago by the same people who was hunting her down now

The foot falls behind her grew louder with ever passing moment as the ground below her seemed to fade away from running so much, the pain in her feet had come too numbed. The trees from ever conner seemed to plead with her to go on, to run. She felt as tho they did not want to see their most beloved die in their wakes only to let the blood to slowly reach their roots and the body fade away leaving only the memories that had been absorbed forever to play in the void of sorrow and loneliness

over and over again.

The ground below her gave way, she slid down an embankment of a muddy hill side, then fell into a watery muddy pool of rock and leaves slush that stuck to her body like a magnet, pulling the warmth for her being, to the tips of her fingers too the bottom of her feet were stone-cold. Her breath felt warm and hot to the touch while she breathed hard trying to catch her breath from running. Blood ran from every part of her body where she was cut from the thorns, some still stuck in her body. Malus tried to rise from the mud but sank even lower, then she herd foot-steeps above her, she clasped her mouth shut, in desperation to keep her breathing quite, and stud as still as she possible could, the hight of the moon shun light over the cliff that she had fallen off of, now casted a shadow that fall to the other side of the tree that lay in front of her, she herd ever breath the men tuck in as he walked forward edging ever closes to the peck of the cliff, then the man stopped and not another sound was herd. Then came another voice, and another set of footsteps to follow

"My lovely O where O where would ye be" This voice was deeper and more rasped that the other man's " All we want to do is play wee-less"

"We won't hurt ye........much"

the shadows grew in size and length when the other man walked up, but this man shadow had a weird shape to it almost as tho there was a large two headed Ax draped over both of his shoulders.

Slowly but quietly she inched her way through the waits deep slush of cold mud and rock's or whatever else might been in there with her, she felt things like tree limes and leaves brush by her cut legs making the wounds sting and burn. She still had her mouth clasped shut by her hands when something cold and firm inched its way onto her shoulder, with one glance she almost screamed but manged to keep most of it in, there on her shoulder lay a black an white snake missing one red eye and half of its forked like tung. scars riped a lone its whole body, reviling red flesh that had been fought over its years of life. Its one red eye and Malus bright blue and gold eyes meet, her breath sieged in her neck she froze. The snake fell off her shoulder and on to the mud lightly landing on the surface

, smoothly gliding a crossed like a spider on a river, then it stopped and looked over its tiny body at Darkblade , bobbing its head back and forth, signaling her to follow it. Then a stick broke to her left and the men's shadows moved to the right of where she froze in silence.

There were on noises that could be herd through out the lonely woods as moon light flooded the grounds, to the tree's too ever leaf on the forest floor was water. Hearing the footsteps dissipate

above Malus, on birds chirping, no wolves howling at the full moon like in horror stories she herd when she was a kid, no sounds of deer hooves trampling the ground as they run in gropes like the raining heavens, no wind blowing like the life that files the boats sails powering along to the ends of the earth. Only that sounds of white noise felled the air, its the sound of death at it's grates.

Malus looked above her to the landing where the men stud, then the snake opened its mouth reviling its enormous black fangs but once it had her attention, and their eyes meet once more it closed its mouth, then it raised it's tail in response. Darkblade let go of her mouth and pointed a finger to where the snake pointed its white tip tail, the snake nodded its head, an unseen and unheard message was foretold communicated only by their eyes. Mud and dirt fell while tree limes pulled at her heir on Malus head while she followed the white and black snake deeper and deeper into the marsh.


End file.
